grand_line_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Elizabeth Reiner
Appearance Personality Elizabeth is an excellent cook. She mainly cooks/bakes sweets. She is famous for her renowned lemon bars. Despite being born to a marine, she doesn't have a real opinion on them nor does she have one for pirates. She finds the marines to be too corrupt and pirates to be too mean and greedy. She only wants to be with Eddward because she truly loves him. She also has a sweet tooth like Eddward, but not as big as one as his. Biography Elizabeth Seychelles Reiner was born to the parents, Jonathon Reiner and Margaret Teach, on the island of Cinna in the Grandline. Her father was a notorious pirate and her mother was a marine. Cinna Island was where Margaret was stationed. She was conceived due to a one night stand that her father had with Margaret. Her father fled shortly after the one night stand, so he never knew he became a father. Margaret named her daughter Elizabeth after her great grandmother, but she didn't want her. She didn't feel attached to Elizabeth like a mother would, so she put her up for adoption. Luckily, Elizabeth was adopted by her paternal grandfather, Jeremy Reiner. Her grandfather took her with him back to his home in the East Blue where he lived in Fusha Village, Dawn Island. He was a chef of a local restaurant he owned. He wanted to pass on the business to his son, but he left to live a life of piracy. He took in Elizabeth and taught her to be his heir for the restaurant. Elizabeth met Eddward D. Duvius at Fusha Village. After riding countless months with some former pirates, Edd hopped off their ship at Fusha Village where he stumbled into the local diner that Jeremy Reiner owned. He was training his granddaughter to take over the business after he passed away. Edd was hungry as ever as he ordered so much of their food. He loved Liz's cooking, despite her grandfather's disapproval of her skill. Once he saw her, it was like love at first sight for Edd. Due to his crush, he proved to be a little bit of a bumbling idiot when nervous, shooting some guy accidentally in their restaurant. Over the next week, Edd would try to apologize to Liz about the shooting. He begged and begged, making ballads to sing to her and doing all sorts of things. She finally gave him the time of the day as he said he'd work for her family to pay for the damages. She accepted that and from then on, they would get to know each other as he washed dishes for them. He moved in with her since he didn't have a place to stay in Fusha Village. They eventually found they had a lot in common personality wise as they spent countless nights awake talking. Edd eventually asked Elizabeth to come with him on his journey to be a pirate. After a day to think about it, Liz accepted Edd's offer, kissing him for the first time. They officially went into an exclusive boyfriend-girlfriend relationship. They set sail for Anvard to find a crew where they met Barry and the Blue Bird Pirates. Combat ''Techniques: '''Light's Out:' Elizabeth wacks her opponent over the head with her Full-Moon Frying Pan and it stings like a bitch. Shrieking Maiden: Elizabeth shrieks like a banshee in a moment of fright, causing ears to bleed and suicidal tendencies to rise. ''Weapon and Armor:'' Full-Moon Frying Pan Margaret Teach.jpg Zangetsu.full.1135505.jpg Jack Reiner.jpg Category:Pirate Category:NPC